Nosso Segredinho
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: No pior das hipóteses.. O que os olhos não vêem, as "empresas" não sentem! - UA/DarkFic/Yaoi/DarkLemon, e mais alguns que aparecem só em alguns caps, como Yuri, Hentai e Incesto.


Yooooshi! x3

Bem, depois de muito tempo sem postar nada no FF, eu volto, com essa **LONG**fic SasuNaru pra vocês. xD Ela já está terminada, e, já tentei postá-la aqui uma vez, só que não deu certo. Então, estou tentando de novo, e espero que dessa vez, eu consiga terminar de postar! \o/

Espero que gostem! E, prometo que tentarei postar os caps sem demorar. hahahaha O que não vai ser difícil, já que ela tá toda finalizada aqui. :B

Ah! Cada cap possui uma capa, eu postarei ela todo início de capítulo, não deixem de ver. *-* hehe Já que na imagem, vai estar o nome e o número do cap.

De qualquer forma... Beijos, abraços e boa leitura! \o

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_As grandes duas empresas de Tóquio. A empresa Uzumaki e a empresa Uchiha. Por serem as mais "poderosas" da cidade, elas se tornaram meio que "rivais" ao longo do tempo. Sempre que uma tem a oportunidade de deixar a outra por baixo, não excitam._  
_Quem está no controle de tais empresas são: Uzumaki Naruto, da empresa Uzumaki. E Uchiha Sasuke, da empresa Uchiha._  
_Agora.. Uma coisa meio "proibida" aconteceu entre as duas empresas. Naruto e Sasuke, começaram a ter um caso nas escondidas. Ninguém, absolutamente, NINGUÉM.. Sabe! Porque, caso isso caía no ouvido de alguém.. Dará sérios problemas para ambos._  
_E para melhorar a situação.. Os dois estão de casamento marcado com duas belas moças. Pois, uma empresa da cidade vizinha, bastante "poderosa" também.. Os Hyuuga. Ofereceu-lhes uma negociação: eles lhe dariam uma parte do lucro de sua empresa durante uns meses, mais divulgação. E em troca, eles teriam que casar com suas filhas, Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyuuga, não só isso.. Como também, as duas empresas teriam que ficar de "bem" uma com a outra.. Pelo menos até o casamento, para que não afetasse suas filhas._  
_Sendo donos das duas maiores empresas de Tóquio, não poderiam recusar, né?_

_No pior das hipóteses.. O que os olhos não vêem, as "empresas" não sentem!_

* * *

**Capa do capítulo: **https*:/*lh6.*googleusercontent.*com*/-4Y82sEAR5Xg/T_m_ZXCPtEI/AAAAAAAAAOE/79YHV69nY_M/s500/888867.*jpg

**( Retirem os asteriscos, por favor. )**

6,30am. Tempo um pouco frio, enquanto o céu estava meio feio, escuro.  
Naruto Uzumaki estava em sua mansão, adormecendo. Estava exausto da reunião de ontem, a qual ficou até tarde resolvendo assuntos pendentes.  
Sua mansão era bonita, 2 andares, coberta de janelas em várias partes. Cores tanto "fortes", objetos com aparência de "baratos", e não tão bonitos.  
As janelas de seu quarto - aonde adormecera, estavam abertas. E como o sol estava nascendo, inevitavelmente os raios solares entrariam naquele local. E não tardando, acontecera. Batiam fortemente no rosto do loiro, que sequer se mexia.  
Até que.. Se ouvia batidas em sua porta.

- Filho, acorda! Já são seis e meia. Você tem uma reunião hoje com os empresários Uchiha às sete. - Ela lentamente abria a porta do quarto, fitando o filho.

- U-uh! Mais 5 minutinhos. - Se virava para o outro lado.

- Você não é mais uma criança, tem 25 anos e é dono da empresa Uzumaki. A qual fora passada de geração em geração. Vamos, levanta logo!

- Ta bom mãe.. - Colocava um travesseiro encima do rosto.

- UZUMAKI NARUTO! - Ela aumentava o tom de voz.

- Hai hai, já acordei. - Levantava seu tronco da cama, ficando sentado.. Com cara emburrada. Esfregando os olhos com as mãos, bocejando.

- O café da manhã já está pronto. Arruma-se e desça.

- Certo, certo..

Ela sorria para ele, em seguida fechava a porta. Logo após, voltava a deitar. Até que..

- NEM PENSE EM DEITAR DENOVO! - Kushina gritava.

- Err..

Voltava a se levantar, e começava a se arrumar. Passava-se um tempo, mais exatamente.. Uns 15 minutos. Após já arrumado, chegava na cozinha no primeiro andar. Ao chegar, via sua mãe sentada numa cadeira.

- Uh, cadê o pai? - Se aproximava da cadeira que estava na frente dela.

- Foi fechar negócio com a empresa Akimichi, sabe qual é? Aquela que nos ofereceu uma oferta mês passado.

- Pai já se aposentou, por que não deixa esses assuntos comigo? - Pegava uma maça, dando uma mordida na mesma.

- Sabe como ele é, Naruto. Mesmo depois de ter se aposentado, não consegue ficar parado. Ainda mais.. Sabendo do filho que tem. - Olhava-o séria.

- Eeei! - Falava com a boca cheia.

- Haha. Termine de comer que a limosine já está pronta para te levar.

- Certo!

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Mãe, a limosine já está pronta? - Perguntava o Uchiha, enquanto a moça arrumava sua gravata.

- Já, filho, pegue um casaso e um guarda-chuva que começou a chover.

- Então, estou indo. Já chega, Karin, pode soltar! - Disse frio.

- H-hai.. - Ela soltava a gravata.

- Hm.. - Ele caminhava até a saída de seu quarto, arrumando a gravata novamente. - Imprestável, não consegue sequer arrumar uma gravata.. - Resmungava baixo.

A casa dos Uchiha, era meio que o oposto da casa dos Uzumaki. Não era linda, era magnífica. Cores não tão fortes, deixando com que o brilho dos objetos caros sobresaíssem. Possuía 3 andares, não possuía tantas janelas. Pois, não queriam que gente de fora visse sua casa. Bastante iluminada e decorada. Com quadros, fotos da família, antepassados e afins.

Já na saída da casa, ele saía da mesma. Caminhando até a limosine que estava logo a frente. Enquanto o motorista da mesma, abrira a porta do carro, para que o outro entrasse.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-sama!

- Ohayo, Juugo! - Disse mantendo a frieza nas palavras, entrando no carro. O qual fora fechado logo após sua entrada.

Segundos depois, o motorista assumia sua posição, começando a dirigar o carro.

- Acredita que terei uma reunião com os Uzumaki? Aqueles idiotas.. - Falava com o Juugo.

- Por que não gosta deles, senhor?

- São idiotas. Não é o suficiente? Sempre tentando armar uma armadilha contra os Uchiha, para ficarem em cima. Ingênuos, como se fossem capazes..

- Senhor..

- Não tinha como eu recusar a ofertar dos Hyuuga, eu fiquei sabendo que eles recebem lucros demais com seus negócios. Era uma oportunidade única para que os Uchiha subissem ainda mais. E como em toda missão, tem um sacrifício. Este é o sacrifício, os Uzumaki. Isso me incomoda tanto. Não te incomoda também, Juugo?

- I-incomoda, s-senhor..

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Parece que chegamos, Naruto-sama! - O motorista de sua limosine, abria a porta para o mesmo.

- Oh, thank you, Jiraya-sama! Hehe. - Ele saía do carro, colocando a mão encima do ombro do outro. Vendo a grande empresa na sua frente. Aquela era, a empresa.. Uchiha.

- Sasuke-sama, chegamos. - Juugo abria a porta da limosine para o moreno.

- Hmm.. Vamos lá! - O moreno saía do carro. E ao sair, olhava para seu lado direito, vendo ele.. Uzumaki Naruto.

- U-uh? - Sentia algo estranho, virava o rosto para o lado também. Vendo o olhar "profundo" de Sasuke. O loiro.. Apenas, sorria.

- Tsc.. - Trincava os dentes. - " Esses sorrisos dos Uzumaki, me irritam tanto! "

Não tardava, os dois caminhavam até a entrada da empresa. Um do lado do outro.

- Então, você é o famoso Sasuke Uchiha, né? - Naruto estendia a mão para frente.

- Por favor, só fale comigo o necessário, quero terminar logo com isso. - Passava direto pelo loiro.

- E-ei! - Corria até o outro. - Eu sei que nossa família não tem se dado muito bem nessas últimas gerações, mas-.. - Fora interrompido.

- Uzumaki Naruto, correto? Pois bem. Concretize uma coisa em sua mente. Estamos fazendo isso por causa da oferta dos Hyuuga, NADA MAIS, depois do casamento.. Tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. Souka? - Fitava o loiro com um olhar intimidador.

- Err, parece que alguém caiu da cama hoje.. - Virava a cara, olhando-o de lado.

- Não te dei tal liberdade para poder falar assim comigo..

- Gomen, gomen.. Vamos entrando logo no elevador, então? - O mesmo estendia o braço e deixava o outro entrar primeiro. - Pode ir primeiro.

- Não preciso da sua gentileza. Vá na frente!

- Não não, como essa é SUA empresa, você deve ir na frente.

- Mas você é o convidado, deve ir primeiro.

- VÃO LOGO! - Duas moças gritam da entrada da empresa.

- Mãe! - Dizia os dois, olhando para a entrada.

- Eu te disse que não precisava vir, mãe.. - Disse Naruto.

- Tsc.. Você nunca me escuta! - Disse Sasuke.

Por fim.. Os dois entravam no elevador juntos. Logo após.. Sasuke apertava o botão, o qual ficara a sala para tal reunião.

- Refrescante aqui, não?

- Mandei colocar ar condicionado nos elevadores daqui. - Indagava com braços cruzados.

- Booa idéia!

- Nem pense nisso!

- Você sabe no que eu pensei?

- Não, mas eu disse para que você sequer pensasse nisso.

- Mas se eu pensasse para não pensar em pensar tal coisa, estaria pensando nessa coisa.. Pois, como eu estaria pensando para não pensar nesta coisa. É algo inevitável, correto? - Colocava uma mão embaixo do queixo.

- Hmm.. - O moreno colocava seus dedos na testa, passando a mão ali. - " Paciência, Sasuke.. É por uma boa causa! " - E esse elevador que não chega..- Mudava de assunto.

- Uh, agora que você mencionou...

Não percebiam, mas.. O elevador estava.. Parado.  
E para completar.. Segundos depois, a luz.. _Acabava._

* * *

Enfim, está aí o primeiro cap! \o/

Se quiserem o outro cap, é só pedir. xD

Aliás... Avisando já, no próximo cap vai ter lemon. HAHAHAHA!

_Lembrem-se:_ review é sempre bem vindo! Seja comentário positivo ou crítica construtiva, afinal, estamos aqui para aprender, não é? xD

Por enquanto é só pessoal! \o **Jaa nee!**


End file.
